


Love Can Be Inconvenient

by Daiya_Darko



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Relationships, Incest, M/M, Omegaverse, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya_Darko/pseuds/Daiya_Darko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some secrets are best kept in the closets they're found. Others should be dragged out the closet kicking and screaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Can Be Inconvenient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessicamiriamdrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/gifts), [readbetweenthelions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/gifts).



“You smell nice.”

“What?”

Tony and Steve immediately stopped their conversation to focus on Peter, who was leaning over Bruce and sniffing curiously.

“You smell nice…like _really_ good,” Peter explained. He bit into a breakfast burrito and grabbed a pop-tart, pausing only to take a sip of water every now and again. “I mean, you don’t stink or anything. But you smell like you’ve got a date.” Peter grinned and elbowed Bruce playfully. “So who is it, huh? I bet it’s Nat. Clint will kill you, ya know.”

Chuckling, Bruce took the pop-tart from Peter’s hand and ate it himself. “I’m not wearing anything aside from clinical strength deodorant.”

Peter wrinkled his nose. “Gross. Why?”

“Because it lasts longer and sometimes I forget to bathe.”

“God, Bruce you’re so disgusting. How do you keep anything sterile?”

“Easy; I keep you out of controlled experiments.”

Peter laughed and shoved Bruce, who only barely held in the growl in his throat. “I’ll see you after school, right?”

Bruce fixed him with his steadiest smile. “As always, wouldn’t miss it for the world.” And with that, Peter waved bye to his parents and dashed out the apartment for school. As soon as they were sure Peter had at least left the building, Bruce dropped the smile and rolled his neck, cracking his shoulders.

“You guys haven’t talked to him, have you?”

Tony looked over at Steve helplessly and sighed. “We just thought he was a beta since he wasn’t presenting either which way.”

“So because he was possibly a beta, you skipped the sex talk.”

“Well, it just didn’t seem important, and besides, he’d figure it out from his peers…or someone.” Tony shrugged. “This is honestly the first time we’ve seen him show any traits whatsoever. I’ve heard of late bloomers, but he’s almost twenty.”

“Hey, I was a late bloomer,” Steve pouted into his coffee cup. When Tony leaned over to give him an apologetic kiss, he leaned away. “Don’t try to suck up to me.”

“You like it when I do,” Tony grinned.

“God, can you hold back at least while we have company?”

“No. Bruce always shows up for breakfast, but he doesn’t have to. If he doesn’t want to see me ravage you on a plate of crepes, he shouldn’t come so early and pressure me into getting work done.”

“Tony, you’re a mess, but if crepe sex is that important to you, don’t let me stop you,” Bruce stood to dump his dishes in the sink. “If you’re not checked in within the next half hour, I’m telling Peter he was adopted.”

“You play dirty, Banner.”

Bruce smiled, as if to say, _What are you gonna do about it?_ As he made his way out, he was left with his own decisions to worry about. Peter liked to hang out with him, and because Peter needed research assistant experience, he had been working with Bruce for the experience. They hadn’t discussed senior thesis yet, but Bruce felt it was soon coming.

The more pressing issue, however, was Peter coming of age. Usually omegas presented early on, as young as thirteen. Somehow, Peter got to skip all the awkward adolescent phases and embarrassing trips to the school nurse for heat cycles. Bruce never dealt with them, being fortunate enough to be born an alpha, but he had seen them, dealt with them in some cases.

Bruce caught a glimpse of his own reflection and felt something in him stir. He was supposed to have a mate by now and a child; he was far behind the curve, but of course, life had kind of put him there. And now there was a curious, young, omega sniffing around him…

Bruce tried to put the thought out of his head; Peter should have been like a nephew to him, but instead Bruce had decided to take up backpacking again. It was only until recently that he stuck around long enough to build a real bond with Peter; he just hadn’t been there long enough for the Westermarck Effect to set in.

And more importantly, Peter wasn’t just anyone’s kid; he was Tony Stark and Steve Rogers’ son. Iron Man and Captain America – if Bruce wasn’t careful, they’d have him shipped out into the deep of space in a small pod.

It was silly to think about, so Bruce tried to put it out of his mind as much as possible, until a week later when Peter went into heat.

“Shit Bruce, what’s wrong with me?” Peter whined as he doubled over, clutching his abdomen. Bruce was torn between the need to help and the need to mate and the need to protect his friends’ son, so he just watched calmly from his stool.

“I don’t know. What did you eat?”

“Ugh, I’ve been eating everything for the past week. I’ve been crazy hungry, so I haven’t really been paying attention, okay?” Peter snapped. He fell to his knees and started panting, face flushed with the rise in body temperature and embarrassment as he felt what he assumed was pee dampening his pants. “Oh god, Bruce, I’m sorry – “

In one swift movement, Bruce was on the floor and holding Peter in his arms. He brushed his hands through Peter’s hair as he rocked him, shushing his whimpers. “Calm down, this is normal. I guess no one ever gave you the sex talk.”

“What? I know what sex is, Bruce, Christ. I just don’t know what the hell is going on with me right now!” Peter nearly shouted. As an afterthought, he buried his face into Bruce’s neck and mumbled, “Wow, you smell really good again. Like, more than you have all week.”

Bruce rolled his eyes and tried to pry Peter away. “Peter, you’re in heat. You’re an omega. I’m an alpha. That’s why you think I smell good; trust me, I don’t. I haven’t showered in like three days.”

“Oh god, this is embarrassing.”

“It’s not a big deal.”

“Yes it is. I was going to ask you out on a date and then my ass just opened up like Niagra Falls.”

Bruce laughed in spite of the situation and kissed Peter’s forehead. “I’d be more than glad to go on a date with you when your ass isn’t wetter than water.”

Peter let out a frustrated groan into Bruce’s shoulder, then rocked his hips against Bruce’s leg. “I need something to happen right now or I’m going to die.”

“No you won’t.”

“You’re probably right, but I’ll cry and I know how you are about crying.”

“You know what? You’re mighty talkative for an omega in heat,” Bruce playfully admonished. Before Peter could reply with some witty retort, Bruce was kissing him, and kissing him hard. It took the breath out of Peter and left him speechless as he clung to Bruce for more contact, more of anything to lessen the painful need.

In Bruce’s head, he was vaguely aware of the fact that he was going to take Peter’s virginity in the basement level of Stark Industries, but mostly aware of how much he wanted to be inside of Peter right _now._ Ultimately, the need to procreate took over the need to have some control and show some maturity, because in less than a minute, they were both naked and moaning into each other’s mouths as Bruce thrust into Peter. He paused to savor the victory on a purely primal level, and then closed his eyes and let nature do the rest.

* * *

 

“We need to talk about Peter,” Tony approached Steve. Steve was filling out paperwork in the living room, and used to Tony’s constant distractions, never usually looked up. But anything to do with Peter automatically took precedence.

“What’s up?” Tony looked extremely concerned, almost nervous, and it was setting Steve on edge.

“I think we’ve been letting Peter hang around Bruce too much, especially now that’s he presenting omega.”

Steve thought about what Tony said for a minute. He thought he could trust Bruce, figured he had a logical head on his shoulders.

“I agree. I’m not sure about Bruce, but that is a serious age difference.”

Tony furrowed his brow in annoyance. “I’m not talking about that. I don’t care if Peter finds some old bitty who wants to make him her sugar baby. The thing about Bruce is…” Tony trailed off as he struggled to find a way to articulate the heavy truth he had carried for years. “I had sex with Bruce years ago.”

Steve was silent as he processed this new info. “How long ago?”

“About as long ago as Peter is old, so let’s call it twenty since he’s turning twenty this year.”

Tony waited for something, any kind of yelling or throwing of furniture. He was _not,_ however, ready for Steve to begin sobbing in front of him.

“I can’t believe you cheated on me!” Steve wept into his hands. “We invite Bruce over all the time and really he was just the guy you used when I was away?” Steve was standing now, towering over Tony as his face grew red and strained with anger. “And you let them get close knowing that Bruce is really Peter’s father!”

“I didn’t know Peter had a thing for old guys!”

“Yeah, well, look who his mother is,” Steve scoffed. He got up and left the room before he really _did_ put a hole in the wall, and added over his shoulder, “You better say something and say it fast, Tony. I think Peter’s gonna go into heat any time one of these days.”

Tony stood alone and lost in his living room. He had no idea how he was going to break this news without breaking up his family. He wondered if those random hookups with Bruce were really worth it, and then remembered how much less Bruce complained or cried about things and remembered, yes, it was worth everything that was happening now.

In the elevator, Tony practiced his lines over and over in his head. _Hey guys, hope I’m not interrupting anything important. No, Bruce, really important. Like CERN important. Or DARPA. Anyways, I’ve got great news! Well, it’s bad, but I thought maybe presenting it with a positive attitude would help. Anyways, please don’t have sex. Bruce, you’re Peter’s real dad._

For some reason, Tony thought Bruce would want a paternity test done and they could go Maury for all of this. It was a fun idea, until the bell rang and the doors opened to let Tony out into the basement level. He was greeted by the strong smell of omega and the distinct, yet familiar smell of alpha, specifically Bruce. It stirred something in him, reminding him of those wonderful nights many years ago, but he forced himself back into the elevator to leave. He didn’t want to interrupt; that would have been rude, even given the circumstances.

* * *

 

With the built up sexual tension finally relieved between the both of them, Bruce found things a lot easier to focus on. Or maybe it was the fact that Peter no longer smelled like an olfactory strip tease. As they dressed themselves, Bruce took note in how Peter’s skin color had finally returned to its natural pale, rosiness, and he wasn’t crowding Bruce’s personal space. A cursory glance at his watch alerted him to the ridiculously late time of night, and the fact that neither he nor Peter had answered their cell phones. Bruce smacked himself in the head, mentally kicking himself for being so irresponsible. Yet when they checked, they found no missed calls or messages.

“Maybe they just trust me with you,” Peter suggested.

“Well they shouldn’t. I took their precious baby and turned him into a begging, thirsty dick-deprived slut.”

“Wow, that’s harsh. How do you know I wasn’t just helping you work out some deep-rooted daddy issues?”

“Because you’re the one with the daddy who acts like a mommy and a mommy who behaves like a daddy,” Bruce stated blankly. They stared each other down, as if seriously standing behind the things they had just said, until finally Peter cracked and leaned into Bruce’s shoulder, laughing.

“Oh man, what if pop heard you say that?”

“Steve wouldn’t dream of opening his mouth in a word unkind around me,” Bruce said, somewhat cockily and full of post-coital confidence.

However, Steve immediately threw that sentiment right out the window when Peter showed up the next morning with Bruce.

“Stay away from my family, you child fucking, homewrecking, whore!” Steve yelled. He pulled Peter to his chest, then held him away at an arm’s length once he got a whiff of the smell. His face paled in horror at the implications of Peter no longer presenting as an omega and smelling possessed by Bruce.

“Tony get your ass in here!” Steve nearly screamed. He put himself between Peter and Bruce, pinning Bruce with a deathly glare that could have challenged Nick Fury’s on a bad day.

Tony finally came in, confused and more than just a little annoyed. “Why are you screaming? Is – “ He stopped when he smelled the air and gave Steve a disheartened look. “Well, I guess we’re too late.”

“Too late?” Peter asked, peeking around Steve’s bicep.

Tony hung his head shamefully, but he could feel all three pairs of eyes staring at him, waiting for a response. “Peter, I had an affair with Bruce before you were born.”

Peter looked hurt, but it didn’t answer his question. “Then what are you too late for?”

“I uh, well,” Tony fumbled for the words, before Steve just blurted, “Bruce is your real dad because your father doesn’t know how to keep his legs closed and ass out the air!” Steve shouted before he began crying.

Bruce looked bewildered. When he realized Steve was legitimately sobbing, his confusion and surprise turned to annoyance. “Wow, you act like it’s the end of the world. He ended up marrying you, didn’t he?”

“It’s the principle of the matter!” Steve blubbered. “You have no right to say anything anyways!”

“Wait so I fucked my real dad? But…dad fucked my dad too? Oh my god,” Peter wailed. “I think I’m gonna be sick.” He shoved past Steve and Tony, climbing through the window and flinging himself between buildings.

“Shit, someone should go after him!” Tony started, but Bruce caught him by the elbow.

“He needs to be alone. We’re the last people he wants to see right now.” Bruce’s quiet voice then turned to anger. “Why didn’t you fucking say something? Like when I brought up that he was presenting?”

“I didn’t know you liked young boys, you pervert!”

“If Steve were as young as he looks, you’d be the pervert too, asshole! And besides, I would never have made a move; Peter asked me out, so maybe you should reevaluate your parenting skills if he’s going after someone old enough to be his father!” Then Bruce added as an afterthought, “Oh wait, I am!”

Bruce stormed out, and Tony didn’t stop him.

Not telling had been his fatal mistake, because now if Bruce didn’t Hulk out and kill him, he was sure Steve was ready to polish his shield with Tony’s blood.

“Why’d I have to go and make things so complicated.” Tony asked to no one in particular, since Steve had left the room as well, probably to cry in the shower.

* * *

 

Later that night, Peter returned home. At first, he thought no one was home, judging by how dark the apartment was. As he walked to his bedroom, he could hear Tony in his office, chatting quietly on the phone.

“No, I haven’t heard from him yet…I’m sorry. Bruce, I’m really sorry. I had no right to hide something like that from you for so long.”

Peter lingered, listening and felt himself growing angry all over again. If Bruce were his dad, he would have had someone raising him who actually understood him.

“I know, and I’m sorry. God I can’t say that enough, but look, he needs you. Literally. You knotted, didn’t you? Yeah, of course you did. You can’t help but leave your mark all over the place in one form or another.”

Peter’s stomach clenched in disgust.

“No, no I’m not hitting on you, although given Steve’s attitude, I’m probably not getting any for a while…I don’t know. He said he was spending the night at Coulson’s I think. I should probably be worried, but Coulson’s a total beta…I think. Clearly, I’m bad at guessing these things.”

Peter grew tired of listening to his dad making light of the situation and walked away to his room. He’d deal with everything in the morning.

When he woke up, he smelled blueberry pancakes, and for a moment, he almost forgot that he had his first heat and his real dad (not Steve) took his virginity.

Peter groaned into his pillow, but he couldn’t feel that disgusted anymore. He’d only ever known Bruce as a friend, and now a mate.

_Wait, does this mean…_

Peter leaped out of bed, forgoing clothes, and sprinted down the hall, yelling, “Am I pregnant?”

Everyone in the kitchen stopped to stare at Peter in his blue penguin boxers. Bruce is sitting at the table, reading an academic journal as if everything is normal.

“Um…” Peter trailed off, now embarrassed.

“Morning sunshine. Had fun sulking around the city?” Tony asked cheerfully.

“Yeah, uh, sorry if I worried you guys,” Peter said quietly. He made brief eye contact with Bruce before glancing over at Steve, who was sipping coffee stoically.

“So yeah, what if I’m pregnant?”

“Oh that’s not an ‘if’ with Bruce,” Tony jabbed, and received a death glare from both Steve and Bruce in return.

Steve began, “I know the circumstances are extremely unfavorable, but that’s a life inside of you.”

“Oh please,” Tony rolled his eyes. “It is not a life! It’s a life when it can respond to stimuli.”

While Steve and Tony argued back and forth on the topic of abortion, Bruce motioned for Peter to come closer. When he had sat in a chair, Peter leaned closer to Bruce to hear him better.

“It’s your body, Peter. Whatever you want to do, that’s what I want too.” He squeezed Peter’s hand under the table where no one could see, and Peter felt a flutter of happiness. Bruce didn’t seem grossed out at all either.

“Hey, guys,” Peter interrupted his parents. They both stopped to look at him. “We’re gonna have a baby!”

“Oh god,” Steve sighed with a shudder, and Tony looked conflicted.

“Just kidding!” Peter said cheerily. “I’m going by Planned Parenthood after breakfast.”

“Peter don’t play around like that!” Steve snapped. “Do you think this is a game?”

“It seems like it, considering you got played, pop,” Peter snarked, only to receive a sharp smack on the back of his head. He winced and shot Bruce a questioning look.

“Be respectful to your father and apologize,” Bruce demanded, using his alpha voice. Peter shifted uncomfortably in his chair and lowered his head.

“Sorry pop.”

“I’ll excuse it, given…” Steve trailed off to fix Bruce with a disapproving glare.

Tony broke up the pissing contest before it could star by dropping a large stack of pancakes on the middle of the table. “Who wants breakfast? I know you do, Peter,” Tony goaded, shoving pancakes on Peter’s plate.

And so it went. Their family was fucked up beyond repair, but there was nothing they could do to fix it. They just had to roll with the punches and tend to their wounds from time to time, but they would be alright.

They were avengers.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my infamous outline on tumblr (http://oscarjaenada.tumblr.com/post/35076827178/i-tried-to-write-superfamily-and-im-not-entirely). I blame Bonnie and Monique for being pushers.


End file.
